The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Anigozanthos hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Rambodiam’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘Rambodiam’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The Anigozanthos hybrid variety ‘Rambodiam’ was the result of a spontaneous mutation of Anigozanthos hybrid ‘Bush Pearl’ in 2004 in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia. ‘Rambodiam’ was identified from a group of in vitro propagated plants of ‘Bush Pearl’ as a single whole plant mutation. ‘Rambodiam’ was observed to have a unique flower color consisting of a predominantly white perianth tube color whereas the normal color of ‘Bush Pearl’ is pink. The inventive variety was finally selected in July, 2004 based on its unique flowering traits. ‘Rambodiam’ was isolated and subsequently propagated in vitro during 2004 through 2005. Resultant plants were tested in 14 cm pots and in the ground during 2005 through 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation of micro-plants since 2004 in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.